Magician's Rose
by Lady Osiris
Summary: A condemned Magician...A yami who lost the power of love....Hathor, the egyptian goddess of beauty and love will smile upon their hearts and grant them their one wish....to love.
1. The Lost Yami

Lady Amun: To let you guys know, I'm the one who created Hiyami, a good friend of Helteage. She's like my sister! Valkyrie belongs to Moonauthor, a friend of Helteage's. Hiyami belongs to me and the other Ocs belong to Helteage.  
  
Lady Osiris: We do not own anything...  
  
Lady Amun: Anyhow I wrote this because SOMEONE (I won't name names) said I was prejudice against people who like the same genders. I wrote this to prove him wrong!  
  
Lady Osiris: It's Yuri later on so don't read if ya don't like..  
  
Lady Amun: Read and Review! Let me know what ya think!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched the two of them goof off. I growled. "I'm going out for a drink!" I called to the two lovers who were making out on the hide-a-bed.  
  
Helteage waved, making no attempt to break the heated kiss she and Arkea were in.I grabbed my leather jacket and slammed the door on my way out.  
  
Hopping on my bike, I headed to the bar that Malik, Bakura and Valkyrie had invited me to. I spotted a neon sign that read,"Bob and Joe's Place" and stopped. 'Stupid name for a bar.' I thought to myself.  
  
I locked my bike and entered, receiving a few whistles and cat calls as I did. "Barbaric mortals," I muttered. Ignoring the idiots, I walked over to my three fellow yamis who sat at the bar.  
  
"The usual," I told the bartender. He nodded and turned around.  
  
"What took ya so long?!" Malik asked, sipping his drink.  
  
"Watching your hikari again?" Valkyrie asked, stirring her third drnk with a straw.  
  
I growled at her comment and finally nodded.  
  
"If ya care so much about her then why not do something about it?" Bakura asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Because she's happy with her lover and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Besides, she doesn't like me. Not the way I care about her anyway."  
  
"Well she should love you!" Malik joked.  
  
I punched him in the arm, causing him to spit out his drink all over Bakura's face in surprise. The three of us burst into laughter while Bakura mopped his face.  
  
"Anyways, we need to find you someone!"  
  
"That's quite all right! Last time you tried to set me up, it was with Gaia and we all know how that turned out."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
I entered a bar where the Duel Monsters hung out, to meet Gaia the Fierce Knight. Needless to say I wasn't to happy with Bakura's selection.  
  
He was pretty hammered when I entered. "Terri! What's Tori up to?!" He asked when I sat next to him at the bar.  
  
"Wrong person," I replied.  
  
"Oh! You're that girl that one psycho dude was telling me about! My date! Well lemme tell you! You're jus' as bootyful as the Dark Magician girl!"  
  
I glared at the knight while taking one of the many beers that sat infront of him. He paid no heed and inhaled another Forty.  
  
I growled inwardly. 'That'll be the last time I allow those three to set me up!'  
  
"You know, I am a very lonely man." He said, taking his hand and rubbing my thigh. I quickly slapped his hand away.  
  
He surrounding Duel Monsters who had seen this laughed.  
  
I took a couple swigs from, put the bottle down on the table and sighed.  
  
He stood and offered his hand to me. I looked between his face and his hand. "Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine,forever."  
  
I growled once again and pushed my way out the door, after knocking the knight out with a beer bottle.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Well maybe that one didn't work out so well," Bakura replied sheepishly.  
  
"He watched 'The Mummy' too many times, no doubt," Malik chuckled.  
  
"Believe me, this is the one for you. SHE is the type of person you're looking for," Valkyrie told me.  
  
"She? Who's she?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"It's a blind date! Can't tell ya that! It'd ruin the surpirise!"  
  
"You know I hate surprises."  
  
"I know, but I don't care. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Now! Let's enjoy ourselves!"  
  
I nodded, picking up the shot that sat infront of me, clanging it with the others, and downing it in one gulp.  
  
After an hour or so, Bakura and Malik were completely buzzed. Valkyrie and I groaned. "Just great! They've had too much to drink and now we have to suffer."  
  
"We hold alcohol better than they do!" Valkyrie said, downing another shot.  
  
"Come n' join us!" Malik called from the small stage reserved for Kareoke, after finishing their last song. I shook my head and moved to the back, Valkyrie in tow. Bakura, who had little sense but still some, dragged Malik off the stage and followed us outside.  
  
"Dammit woman! It cold out here!" Malik yelled at Bakura, who replied with a slap upside Malik's head.  
  
"Well since we aren't completely wasted, we'll take you guys home," I said, hopping into the driver's seat and putting the key in the ignition, starting it up.  
  
"That's not cool, man!" Malik pouted.  
  
"Get our genders right, idiot," Valkyrie replied, throwing him in the back seat.  
  
Bakura climbed in though the back seat window, passenger side, getting stuck halfway.  
  
Malik laughed. "You need to lose some weight woman!"  
  
Valkyrie shook her head and kicked Bakura in his rear, helping him get through. She then climbed in, buckled herself in and signaled that I could go.  
  
"I should've drove off with his ass hanging out the window." I chuckled. "That wouldhave been the sight to see." Valkyrie agreed.  
  
Mean while, Bakura was fighting with Malik in the back. "Get off me!" Bakura growled.  
  
"You're prettiful, ya know that?" Malik asked Bakura who had given up on pushing the blonde Egyptian's head off his chest.  
  
"When's the wedding?" I asked. Bakura scoffed while Valkyrie chuckled. "We have to do this again!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Admit it! You had fun tonight!"  
  
"At least it got me out of that house."  
  
First we dropped off Malik, who refused to release Bakura until his hikari came out. The next stop was Ryou's, where Bakura climbed out of the Moon Roof to greet his hikari.  
  
"Idiot," Valkyrie mummbled as Bakura fell off the roof. Ryou sweatdropped and helped the fallen yami inside.  
  
I drove off, back to the bar. When we arrived, there were several men, who smelt strongly of alcohol standing around my bike.  
  
"What are some pretty ladies like you doing in a place like this?" one asked as we walked up to my bike. I ignored them until one took my arm.  
  
"It'd be in your best interest to release me."  
  
"You're a little cranky. Maybe you should take a nap." Before I realized what was going on, a white cloth covered my face and I soon blacked out. 


	2. Frightful Night

Lady Amun: Chapter 2!

Lady Osiris: Yeah…took you awhile.

Lady Amun: I'm sorry, but I've been busy!

LO: It hasn't been updated since you published it and that was on 5/07/05, two years ago tomorrow.

LA: Shut up! This one gets more into Hiyami's feelings.

LO: We don't own YGO or the characters mentioned, except Hiyami. All other OCs belong to their respective owners. 'Nough said.

LA: On with the fic!

I woke up with a headache. I felt groggy but that didn't matter once I investigated my situation.

My hands were behind my back and restrained tightly. The same went with my ankles. There was something in my mouth, a gag. Well, it seemed that was all. My clothes were still intact, which was always a good sign. They either passed out from drinking or hadn't moved to me yet. That sparked something else in my mind. Where was Valkyrie?

I looked around. I was laying on my left side, so I could only see in that one direction. I saw seven men, all drinking, laughing and talking loudly around two cars. I noticed it was more of a field, with what looked like a highway road about a few hundred yards away. That was no help. I couldn't crawl that far for help and no one would notice us because idiots probably came out here all the time. Besides, it didn't look like anyone came by that often. I titledmy head down and caught a glimpse of Valkyrie.

Her clothes were torn, or from the looks of the clean cuts, sliced up. Blood had dried up from cuts on her torso, that I could see. I shuddered to think what happened while I was out. It had to have been a while since they did…whatever it was they did, since the cuts had dried and clotted. She too was bound and gagged and from the looks of it, she was out cold.

Five of the seven men climbed tightly into the gray car and drove nosily back to the road. The car swerved and you could tell they would either be pulled over or into an accident. I hope they got what was coming to them. I turned, rather painfully I might add, onto my back. I twisted my hands to prevent further injury to my wrists.

"So, you're awake?" A tall brunette walked over, his eyes a dark blue. He gave a smug smirk and got down on hands and knees over me. "'Bout damn time. Your friend," he nodded his head in the direction of Valkyrie, "was up hours ago. Must take you longer, eh?"

Of course I couldn't reply, but I was ready to jump at him. Of course, that wasn't a good idea. He was twice my size and I was tied up at the moment.

He leaned down and licked my cheek. "Don't cry."

What? That made no sense. I had never cried a day in my life that I remembered. Why would I cry now? My stomach turned. I was scared, an emotion I had never really encountered before. I was sheltered back then. I could fight against the palace guards; they were pushovers, but this mortal had taken this to a whole new level.

He flipped open a knife he had pulled from his pocket. "You're quite the looker, you know that?"

I turned my head. Helteage had warned me about sick, perverted men like this, but I never took her seriously. Back in my day, it was normal for these kinds of things to happen. No one cared. Nowadays, it was a crime. Why didn't I listen?

He removed my gag and pressed the knife against my cheek, forcing me to turn my head back to face him. "You hate me, don't you? I can see it by the look in your eyes." His smile never faded from his disgusting face, baring his ugly, yellow teeth.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Feisty! That'll change soon." He sat on my stomach harshly, knocking the wind out of me, and making it hard to breathe. Taking the knife, he made a long slice from my temple to the tip of my nose, and then made one that went from the middle of that cut to my neck.

It stung, but that wasn't my main concern. It's what he was hinting at doing that frightened me.

"Say something. Scream. Do anything! Don't just sit there! Your friend put up quite a fight."

Why fight what I know I can't win…? _Why submit?_ Came another voice deep inside me. Because I can't win! _Or are you afraid?_ Of course I am, but— _Buts don't solve anything. You were a guardian, you can't change that! You're strong and you can fight!_ Yes, but I can't do anything coupled like this. _There's always a way!_

He took his knife and cut my shirt open. Luckily, I always were tube tops under them. "You were prepared, eh?" He sliced through that to reveal my sports bra. "Hiding anything else under this?" He asked, slightly frustrated.

"No, but you won't get a chance to find out for sure!" He was sitting on my stomach (he had leaned back), which was particularly painful, staring at me incredulously. With strength that surprised even me, I lifted myself up and head butted him. If I didn't have a headache before, I sure as hell have one now.

I fell back down, stars dancing around my head, as headlights pulled up. I couldn't believe this night. Now he had backup. His five friends probably went off for more to drink and came back only to find their leader, it seemed, laying on his back over my legs. Whatever happened to the sixth guy? I have no idea. Probably passed out.

The man's weight was pulled from my body and I gave a wary look up at the person who leaned over me. "Hiyami? Please tell me you're okay?"

Who was that? She was a beautiful blonde young woman with glowing green eyes, filled with tears of concern. Her blonde locks framed her face, and at first, I thought it was Helteage. No, that's not her voice. I liked her voice and all, but this girl's sounded like a chorus of a thousand angels.

"Who…?"

"My name's Terri. Come on, I have to take you to a doctor."

"Why?"

I felt disoriented, but I still wasn't myself after I took in that stuff. She took a hand and wiped something from the side of my head and then the front. "You could be hurt badly. You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, but—"

"Ms. Valkyrie will be just fine. Let's get you into my car and then I can get her, okay?"

I shrugged and rolled over onto my side. To be honest, I was quite tired. She undid my binds and pulled me up onto her shoulder for support. I glanced down at the man who appeared to have been knocked out. Damn, my head's harder than I thought!

"Hiyami, this way!" Terri pulled me in a direction and little to the left of him and led me to her car. She helped me sit down and put on my seat belt. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Ms. Valkyrie." She said and hurried back to my friend. My eyes hurt, but I couldn't lift my hands to rub them to perhaps stop their painful itching. I felt like lead as did my eyelids…they grew droopy but a slap on my face made me open them wide.

"Hiyami! You can't sleep! You might not wake up!"

I groaned, but forced my eyes to stay open while she proceeded to put Valkyrie in the back seat and buckled her in. She hurried into the driver's seat, buckled herself in and started the car. "Hiyami, you still holding in there?"

"yeah…" I muttered. It was getting harder and harder to do anything, but I was determined to stay awake.

She sped off and pulled onto the highway and drove about ten minutes (you wouldn't think there would be a hospital way out here in the middle of nowhere) to the nearest hospital. She pulled into the ambulance driveway and hurried for security.

Damn she could run. It felt like she was only gone for a few seconds. I still had no idea who she was or even why she was helping us, but that wasn't my primary concern right now. I was so tired…I don't think it mattered anymore. Three or four men returned with Terri and she quickly pointed to us.

One of them reached for me and I, with strength that I had thought left my body, pulled away.

"Hiyami, they won't hurt you, they want to help you!" she said. I know that, came the reply in my head, it just happened that I was just attacked by friggin' psychos and…

"Hiyami!" I shrieked. She fainted in the security guard's arms. They took her and Valkyrie inside in a flash, I keeping close on their heels.

The doctors inspected them both thoroughly. From what they had said, Valkyrie had indeed been taken advantage of (I shuddered to think of what exactly might have happened) and had some minor injuries otherwise.

Hiyami had a hematoma from the slice over her temporal region and a concussion from head butting that man. I had to admit, she hit him pretty hard, and so I guess that can be expected.

They said that it could be days, even a week, before she'd be released. I hope that's all it took. After a few hours worth of testing, they said she looking pretty good, despite her injuries. Her brain activity was good and that was always a sign of relief.

I sat between their beds, keeping close watch on them both. I had no idea who to call for either of them. Come to think of it, I didn't really know Hiyami. I knew Ms. Valkyrie from a mysterious blind date set up, but I had never met Hiyami. I didn't even know her name. It just popped out when I saw her there…

I brushed the bangs from her face. She looked so peaceful, lying there. I just wish she'd wake up soon. I wanted to see her beautiful ruby eyes…

Valkyrie stirred next to me and sat up quickly, barely wincing when she realized her pain.

"What!" She looked around and her gaze went from the room as a whole, to Hiyami and then finally on me.

"What happened?" I turned my head, unable to face her. "You'll have to ask the doctor…"

"Terri…?"

"Please, don't ask anymore!"

She dropped her eyes to her to her lap and her hands tightened. "Do you know anything?"

"The doctor should be right outside. I'll go and get him for you." I stood and walked out of the room.

Lady Amun: That took an hour, and hour and a half to type at most!

Lady Osiris: It's from all of the cappuccinos you've been drinking lately…

LA: Well anyhow, I decided to stop it here because, well, it's after midnight and I've been up since six this morning (I got maybe an hour of sleep the night before and I think I'm gunna pass out typing this). I was looking through this chapter and then chapter one, and you can definitely see a difference between the two. Should I rewrite it?

LO: It would look more uniform…

LA: Do you have to be so negative?

LO: Whatever…read and review…

LA: PS: I can't figure out the damn breaks in this so I guess we'll have to make do. I've tried several different possibilties. Apologies!


End file.
